Draco's Rose
by EverybodysDEVIL
Summary: Irena Rose is a transfer student. She learns that Draco is in trouble and she wants to help him. He doesn't want her help and is cruel to her but she doesn't give up. Can she help him with his dark secret? and can her kind heart warm Draco's?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was outside of the great hall waiting for Professor McGonagall to call me in. I was with another girl that looked about my age, but taller and prettier. She was the kind of girl that I wished I could be . Long blonde hair and big blue eyes. The kind of girl that every boy dreamed of. I could never compare to her with my plain brown hair and height of just 5'1 when she is at least 5'5. The only good thing about me were my eyes. They were neither brown nor green. A whirlpool of those two colors. They were the only special trait of my family. The bad thing is that they are covered by my glasses.

We went to the same school and our parents were best friends. They expected us to become friends but it never worked out like that. Whenever I was at her house with my parents, she would say that we were going out to eat or go shopping but she would really leave me to go hang out with her real friends. I would have to lie or get punished by her. It's not that she is a bad person, she is just really spoiled.

Today we are starting our 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our parents both got transferred to work here at the Ministry of Magic. So we were waiting for the 1st years to be sorted then it would be our turn.

I started listening to what was going on since there was only one person left. A tiny girl named Bella Yates got called up and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then finally professor McGonagall made an announcement.

" Today we also have two transfer students coming from the Rosemary School for Witches in the United States. Both of them will be in their 6th year. Treat them nicely. They will now be sorted into their houses." She said.

"I think that's our cue, Irona." The girl next to me, named Samantha, said.

"It's Irena." I corrected her quietly. She never could get my name right.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied as we both walked through the door.

Everyone in the room turned to us as we walked in. Samantha loved the attention. Me, not so much. It is so unsettling to have people stare at you. I could hear comments all around me like, "So they're from an all girls school.", "The blonde is so hot.", and " I hope the tall one is in out house." The comments were mostly about Samantha.

We finally made it to the front of the room where there was a stool with a hat on it.

" When I call your name, please sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. It will decide on which house you will be in." Professor McGonagall explained. " Samantha Nelson." She called first.

Samantha made her way to the stool and sat down. The hat was put on her head.

" Hmm…This is a tough one. It should be…GRYFFINDOR." The sorting hat decided. The whole Gryffindor table clapped and cheered. Samantha smiled brightly and went to sit down at her table. That only left me. The hall got quiet again.

" Irena Rose." called Professor McGonagall.

I shyly walked up to the stool. I was a bit afraid of where I was going to be placed. I sat down and the sorting hat was placed on my head. It said nothing for a few seconds then it spoke.

" There are two houses that would be perfect for you. Your bravery is perfect for Gryffindor but your helpfulness is perfect for Hufflepuff. I will go by what is more important to you and choose…HUFFLEPUFF." It finally said. My whole table cheered and clapped.

I walked over to my table. I had no idea where I was going to sit. A girl at the end of the table motioned me over to her. I gladly went over to her.

" You can sit here if you'd like." She offered.

" Thank you." I said and then sat down. She was a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

" I'm Hannah Abbott." She said and held out her hand.

" Irena Rose." I said and shook her hand.

A girl and a boy across the table from us introduced themselves. The girl's name was Susan Bones. She had a round face and ginger hair. The boy was Ernie Macmillan. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. They all seemed like really nice people.

Pretty soon, the tables were filled with food and everyone started eating. After we were done, Professor Dumbledore gave a speech and everyone was free to go to their dormitories. Hannah and Susan walked with me to ours which was by the kitchens.

The common room was behind a portrait of a man. The password was hippogriff. The inside of the common room was very cozy. It was covered in yellow and black. There were comfy chairs by the fireplace and a lot of room to hang out I knew I would love it here. There were tunnels that led to the dormitories. Boys to the left and girls to the right.

I put all my things away and went to bed early because classes started tomorrow and I didn't want to be late on my first day.

**So how was it? The first one to review can choose the name of the female character in my next story that I'm writing soon. You can also choose who you want her to end up with. ****J Please review. I need a certain number of reviews so I can put up the next chapter. I'm not telling how many. I'll even accept flames and criticism because I always want to improve my writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone Please Review : ) **

Chapter 2

I gathered my quill, my books, and my parchment and headed to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. I didn't want to waste any time so I figured I would go to class right after I finished eating.

I saw the famous Harry Potter at the end of the hallway. Yes, we've even heard of him in America. He was talking to someone but I couldn't see who it was. As I got closer I saw beautiful blonde hair. I knew who it belonged to.

I should have known that Samantha would go for him as soon as she got here. I quietly passed by them knowing they wouldn't notice me. I entered the Great Hall and looked around. Not a lot of people were in there. They were probably still sleeping.

I spotted Susan reading a book at our table. I strolled over to where she was and sat down.

" What are you reading?" I asked her as I grabbed a piece of toast.

" Hogwarts: A History. It's pretty interesting. You should read it." She said.

More people were coming in so I decided that I would get to my first class early. I had Care of Magical Creatures. I said goodbye to Susan and gathered my things. I was just about to turn the corner when I ran straight into someone else.

I fell back and dropped all of my things onto the ground. I looked up to see who I ran into and I saw a boy that I didn't know. He had blonde hair and piercing grey eyes that were filled with anger and fear. I was always good at reading people.

" Watch where you're going." He glared at me then simply walked away. Not even helping me up. 'Well, that was rude.', I thought. Hannah saw the whole thing and came over to help.

" Thanks and who was that guy?" I asked her, picking up the last book that was on the ground.

" That's Draco Malfoy. Don't take it personally. He's always like that. He's not a good person to hang around." She told me. It wasn't a big deal so I forgot about it.

Hannah also had Care of Magical Creatures so we walked together to the forest just behind Hagrid's hut. Our lesson was about unicorns. What they ate, where they lived and things like that. It was a really boring lesson. The only interesting thing that happened was that my book tried to eat me. No joke. Someone forgot to tell me that there was a special way you had to open The Monster Book of Monsters. You had to stroke it's spine. I wish I knew that.

After class was over I headed to the library. I didn't have another class for a couple of hours so I figured I would kill some time reading.

I had to ask a few people which way I was supposed to go a few times but eventually I made it to the library. There were only a couple of kids in there along with the librarian. I walked over to the poetry section.

I had always liked poetry. It calmed my mind. I grabbed a random book off of the bottom shelf and started reading.

It was about 25 minutes later when Ernie came into the library and spotted me. He sat down across from me at the table that I was sitting at.

" Hey Irena. What are you reading?" He asked. I showed him the cover which simply read Poetry.

" Sounds interesting." He said in a tone that let me know that he in fact didn't think it sounded interesting. " I ran into your friend Samantha. She was hanging around Harry. I think she fancies him." He continued.

" She's not really my friend and I'm sure she does like him. I bet that pretty soon they will be a couple. Samantha always gets her way." I stated.

" I highly doubt that. He wouldn't date a girl that he barely knows." Ernie sighed as he said this. " It's such a shame though. She is quite a beauty."

I eventually knew he would say this. Every boy does.

Just then he looked onto the floor next to us. I turned to see what he was looking at and saw a spider. He went to go step on it but I stopped him.

" What has it ever done to you?" I asked him. He said nothing and just looked at me curiously.

" Well, I have to get to my next class. See you later Ernie." I said then left the library.

Actually, I still had about 45 minutes before I had to get to my Herbology class so I decided to explore the school.

I was near the bathrooms when I heard something. I couldn't tell what it was at first because it was too low. Then I heard it again. It sounded like sobbing. The sound was coming from the boy's bathroom. Obviously I couldn't go in there so I waited until someone came out. I didn't have to know who it was. I still wanted to help him. I had done a lot of crying when I was younger so I knew what it felt like to keep your feelings inside.

Suddenly the door to the boy's bathroom opened and I came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

**Please remember to REVIEW. I'm begging you. PLEASE. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics _**are Irena's thoughts. And I want to say thank you to Ad Nauseam. Your advice was just what I needed. I would appreciate it if you told me how I did in this chapter. **

Chapter 3

Draco's eyes were just a tiny bit bloodshot. If you hadn't known that he had been crying, you wouldn't be able to tell. He looked a little shocked to see me standing there in front of the boy's bathroom. I do suppose it looked a little strange.

I looked into his steely grey eyes which had turned from shock to frustration. He turned on his heel and stormed away. _Yeah right, there is no way he is leaving just yet. _I ran to catch up with him. When I caught up, I tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. He spun around quickly, nearly making me run into him.

" What? What could you possibly have to say to me?" He sneered. I took a step back.

" I-I just wanted to know why you were crying." I stuttered. I wasn't good with situations like this.

Just then, he grabbed both of my arms and pushed me into the cold, stone wall. I wasn't ready for this, so when I hit the wall, the breath was knocked out of me. It hurt quite a bit and I knew I would have bruises later on, along with a headache.

" What I do is none of your business. You haven't even been here a full day and you're already meddling. You will not tell anyone about this, you hear me?" He was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my skin. All I could do was nod.

Eventually, he let go and I rubbed my sore arms. He said nothing more and left me standing there drawing in shaky breaths.

…...

After the rest of my classes, I realized that I was starving. I had only eaten a piece of toast all day. I made my way to the Great Hall. My eyes landed on the Slytherin table. I saw lots of faces but one was missing. _Where in the world could Draco be? _

I took a seat in between Hannah and Ernie. I was starving so I had to eat something. The meal was delicious. The elves really outdid themselves. The turkey and ham practically melted in my mouth. The roasted potatoes were crisp and the turnip was as sweet as candy. I loved food if you hadn't noticed already.

Ernie told a few jokes that had me and Hannah in stitches. I got to know them better. For example, Ernie told me he didn't like little children because they were very annoying and that started an argument with Hannah because she loved them. I was starting to feel like I had some real friends at Hogwarts.

"….and then my father slipped on the ladle. He couldn't get the cranberry sauce out of his hair for days." Ernie had just finished telling his Thanksgiving story when I felt too tired to eat or continue talking. I said my goodnights to everyone and headed to the common room.

I spotted a comfy chair by the fire place and took a seat. I was exhausted. I just sat there and traced the intricate patterns on the chair.

The whole confrontation with Draco made me remember something that I had buried deep down inside my heart.

_I was about 5 or 6 and I was playing with my friend Liam. We were making mud pies, as silly as that sounds. All of a sudden a man in a black robe entered the clearing we were in. Being children, we didn't sense any danger and thought he was coming to play with us. Liam ran up to him and held up a mud pie. _

" _Do you want to play with us, mister." Liam asked the man with a smile._

_A pale hand reached out from under the robe, grabbed Liam by the neck, and twisted. He dropped Liam onto the grass. My friend was dead. The man moved toward me and I screamed with all my might, hoping that someone would hear me. Someone did._

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green light whizzed past the top of my head and hit the man right in the chest. The man was dead before he hit the ground. I turned and saw Liam's father running to the body of his dead son. The ground absorbed the father's tears as if they had never escaped from his eyes. _

" Irena…Irena." I felt myself being shaken. I opened my eyes and saw Ernie in front of me. I looked around confused. Hannah was also next to me.

" You fell asleep. You can't stay out here though or you will be really stiff in the morning." Ernie said laughing.

" Why are you laughing?" I asked him sleepily.

" Because you talk in your sleep. You kept talking about mud pies. Don't worry, it was kind of cute." He replied still laughing. I hit him playfully on the arm and got off the chair. Hannah and I said goodnight to Ernie and entered the right door as he entered the left. The other girls were also getting ready for bed.

I set my glasses on the beside table and changed into my pajamas. They were purple with white polka dots. A little childish, I know, but they were my favorite. I got under my black and yellow blanket and quickly fell asleep.

**Remember to review. Click the button at the bottom of this page. : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

REVIEW

Please

REVIEW


End file.
